The Forest Territories
The forest territoires that were previously home to SunClan, AshClan, MoonClan, and LichenClan. After the forest began to die, the Clans moved to their new homes in the mountains. Geography The territory is mostly, thick forest with few open fields. SunClan's territory is primarily deciduous forest with an open field connecting to the vast moorland of MoonClan's territory. AshClan's territory is a dense pine forest that leads into LichenClan's heavily dense woodland and swampland. There are multiple rivers that spread throughout the territories. Map Clan Territories SunClan SunClan claims the southern part of the region, with their territory consiting mostly of deciedous forest land. The back end of the territory however is an almost empty field.Their camp is a large hollow, lined by a stone wall in the back. They share a river border with MoonClan and the border with AshClan is defined by a fallen pine tree. Landmarks in SunClan territory: *Behind the camp is the Moss Hollow, a large stone hollow where moss grows in plentiful amounts for the cats to collect *In the camp there is a small pool of water known as the drinking pool. *In the Clan's field area, there is a large formation known as Jagged Rocks. Good for herbs but houses adders in greenleaf and is relatively dangerous *The training area is not far from the MoonClan border and is a small, sandy clearing AshClan AshClan claims the eastern part of the region, their territory being a large pine forest. Their camp is in the heart of the territory and is surrounded by the tallest trees in the territory as well as large boulders, providing protection. Landmarks in AshClan territory: *A small stream leads through AshClan territory, close to the camp *Towards the far end of AshClan's territory is Eagle Stones, a collection of large stones that used to house eagles. Considered dangerous for risk of fall. *Near the corner of AshClan's territory, near the LichenClan border is a destroyed twoleg nest. Often home to rats that AshClan only hunts in dire circumstances. MoonClan MoonClan claims the western part of the region, their territory is a vast moorland with very minimal trees. Their camp is a hollow protected by trees and mostly hidden as almost all dens are old burrows in the ground. MoonClan territory is surrounded by rivers on almost all sides. Landmarks in MoonClan territory: *Just behind their camp is a medium sized pond where apprentices like to play and learn how to swim *Hidden in one of the few tree filled parts is a secret herb garden known as Mosscloud's Garden. Medicine cats through the generations take care of this herb garden to provide MoonClan with as many herbs as possible. LichenClan LichenClan claims the northern part of the region, the territory being primarly thick woodland that most cats try to avoid. Their camp is a hollow in the back of the camp surrounded by trees and thick brambles Landmarks in LichenClan territory: *The western end of the territory, nearing the Spirit Woods and MoonClan border is mostly swampland. *Near the AshClan border is a clear, grassy area used for training *Near the camp is a badger den that is long abanonded, used for housing sick cats Other Territories The Gathering Hollow The Gathering Hollow is a hollow on a small island in the center of the region. Used for the Clan cats to meet every full moon. This territory is considerd neutral, unclaimed by any Clan. All Clan cats have free roam and acess into this territory. Spirit Woods A small forest filled with white birch trees that glow in the moonlight. In the center of the woods is the Spirit Tree which houses the Moonstone where the Clan cats communicate with their warrior ancestors. This territory is considered netural, but some refer to it as StarClan's territory. Most cats frown upon hunting here. Twolegplace Resides behind SunClan's and MoonClan's territories, separated by a fence and thunderpath. Cats very rarely travel here.